Me vs Youko vs EVERYONE
by TIQ
Summary: -reposted - Mina's Back! And not only as life got crazier but so has the questions, like who the hell is youko? why does the food here look horrible but taste great and what's up with Shuichi?
1. 1

_You'll walk unscathed through musket fire,  
No ploughman's blade will cut thee down,  
No cutler's horn will mark thy face  
And you will be my ain true love,  
And you will be my ain true love _

And as you walk through death's dark veil,  
The cannon's thunder can't prevail,  
And those who hunt thee down will fail,  
And you will be my ain true love,  
And you will be my ain true love.

Asleep inside the cannon's mouth,  
The captain cries, "Here comes the rout,"  
They'll seek to find me north and south,  
I've gone to find my ain true love.

The field is cut and bleeds to red.  
The cannon balls fly round my head,  
The infirmary man may count me dead,  
When I've gone to find my ain true love,  
I've gone to find my ain true love.

_My ain true love by Alison Krauss – Cold Mountain_

N.B-A/N:- Music inspired me to write this Makai fic as the music itself had that, well 'mountain/journey' feeling to it.

* * *

Mina's back in the Makai realm and not only that – she's being paired up with the One person she thought she'd never had to see again…until now. If **either** of them wants to go back to their** normal** lives (and schedules) they'll have to set aside their differences and nab that sapphire staff.

That is…if they can trust each other first.

* * *

A/N:- It's back! Can we please try and get at least up to 100 by chapter 13 please? If you be so kind £Smiles£ Also the hash key doesn't seem to appear so this - '£blah£' means an action ok? This is the sequel to Who's Shuichi.

* * *

- Somewhere in the dense rainforest of the Makai-

I could hear the soft sounds of gushing water trickling in the distance as I stirred heavily in the abyss of my unconsciousness. Why can I smell charred smoke? Ack! I can't be on fire! I haven't got a match to do that!

I snapped my eyes wide open to see that not only was I not dead, but I was staring right upwards to the thunderous red skies of the Makai. This can't be happening! I was just….I mean, I'm sure I was being consumed.

A rustle of leaves broke my fixated thought. Someone's here…

"I wouldn't get up if I were you, not that you could anyway….."

My eyes darted towards where the sound was coming from. Only to see…him….he must be…He's gotta be…

"Youko…Kurama? What are you? Where's?"

He was still putting on the same gloop that was given to me by Genkai on my wrists when he replied back, looking somewhat 'disappointed' with me. I think he's disappointed in me. Or maybe he's annoyed that I'm here and not in his fortress.

"Ami? Oh that Ami…that's simple" a Smirked crept upon his face, making me ever the more uneasy. "Let's just say that time wasn't on her side…"

"You're not making any sense"

"Precisely"

"You don't want me to know right?"

"Yup"

"Figures"

Ten minutes went by and the gloop made decent work healing my abrasions, Youko Kurama decided that it wasn't safe for me to camp out here (not like I wanted to be here anyways) and so we trekked to the nearest deserted village, just at the foot of the misty grey mountains. There weren't any humans there anymore – just a few lesser mountain Youkai.

From what the Yoko told me, one time humans did share this place with demons, but like lambs to the slaughter; they were killed and made into demon food £gulps£ I bloody hope nothing bad happens to me - I don't want to become a 'Ningen in a can' product.

I noticed that Youko's attitude towards me had change. From the case of 'mentality/emotionally' torturing me, to trying to keep me alive and I don't know about you, but he's acting as if he was given orders by someone to keep his claws to himself.

Nobody came within a 5mile radius as we strolled into the old village's pub. Maybe it was the fact that they might have known fox-boy here to such an extent, that he was feared by all, or maybe they were surprised to see him not munching on my arm – which ever came first.

We sat in the darkest corner available (which was a case of 'pick a corner, any corner'.

"Wait here whilst I speak to an 'old friend' round the back. No one will come near you without answering to me ok?" He shunted a passer-by's head through the wall as he went outback. That…that was sick! Let's just say that I'm not hungry anymore.

I wonder how everyone's doing back home? How many DT's have I accumulated over the hours? 4? 6? Or If miss Hirugashi's in a VERY good mood – 2 DTs with an essay to boot. I still have my report in my tattered school-bag! I managed to do the introduction and what I thought about Kurama; which I might add wasn't what you call 'peachy'.

That's funny; Kurama's got the same 'name' as that Yoko. I don't care if I'm a total mess but you should see these guys! Or girls, it's hard to tell ok? There seems to be a contest on how many lesser demons they can dissect/eat alive with a 3 min time limit.

I wanna hurl.

Which reminds me, I was supposed to call Greenie (Tsuki) on my now 'mashed' moby (mobile phone) to tell her where I was.

Shame.

I was going to ask her to see if she's got anywhere with that Hiei guy.

A conversation about human trades sparked my hearing off. What's this those 5 are talking about behind me? I tried to listen from the curtain that secluded them.

"Just think! A gourmet slave-trade could make a bundle of yen! Billions even!" A gruff, impatient voice struck off the conversation.

"Yes, all thanks to the newly discovered staff" Chimed another.

"But it's heavily guarded! And what do we need the sapphire staff for? We can get humans in/out of portals easier enough!"

Another soothed the voice of a panic-stricken tone

"Easy my simple friend, we can send more than just a measly few Ningens into the Makai trading market…we send in thousands! Not only that, the staff itself is worth a thing or two."

The last (and far creepier) spoke up.

"But we DO have a problem – That Bandit thief has revived from hiding – or should we say, he's alive once more"

"What? We can't afford to run into him!"

"Calm down, I've also heard that he's gone 'soft' as in he's been around Ningens too long. So, there isn't really any need to jump out of the boat now is there?"

Then there was a ring of maniacal laughter before I decided to scoot away into another corner – only to be eyed by some Pig Youkai with enough piercing to be used as a pin-cushion. It swaggered up to me, still having half of a human's liver hanging from it's jaw….I think I might go vegetarian at this rate!

"Hey pretty lady…..what's a scrumptious Ningen like you doing around these parts hmm?"

£face faults£ uhh……give me a break – that's summit Kuwabara would come out with!

"That's none of you're business Pig-boy….and trust me, eating me will give you two more spare tyres than you've already have right now…."

It took a whiff at me before skulking off back to where it belong – why didn't he attack me? If I said that to Hiei, he'd kill me on the spot! So, as a demon…why didn't it take a chomp at me?

Suddenly I heard a shelf full of glass smashing to the straw-stricken ground as Youko's clawed hand wrapped itself around my lower arm.

"C'mon, we can take shelter at this abandoned temple I know." He said as he made a new 'door' in the wall.

"eh? Temple? Abandoned? I thought we were staying in the village? What happened back there?"

A smirk scrawled upon his childish face. "The Landlord caught me with his daughter – if you know what I mean…"

Ack! I'm too young to hear this in graphical detail – wait…I'm 16….well I'm too young anyways!

"You perverted, gutter-minded, Yusuke worshipper! You were caught with your – uh pants down!"

And here I thought I was the object of his desire – apparently this doesn't seem to be the case at all.

We had near enough dodged pitchforks, lightning blasts and the odd bricks before we were surrounded in familiar wild grassland. Funny enough, Youko didn't come out with a scratch on him whilst I, well I was just trying to get my breath back. I knew I should have stopped smoking when Yusuke offered me one back last year.

I wheezed "you….you….Baka…."

He's disappeared again! And oh wait! I forgot to mention about that sapphire staff those voices behind the curtains where talking about.

"Ummm Mr. Yoko? Coooeee! I need to tell you something important! Considering….your-a-thief-'an-all…"

I could hear the sound of water splashing just behind those huge clusters of weed covered boulders. I peered through a crevice.

If Keiko and my mum were here, I would be lectured for being such a peeping-tom! As if I've lost all common sense and let that tiny little voice in my head be my conscious although; knowing mother, she'll be spinning one of those 'stories' just to intensify my phobia – you think I'm not shaking in my trainers? Well I bloody well am! My mother told me that to look upon a bathing Yoko could make you blind! Or ever worse, they'll curse you and your family for 9 generations!

"Enjoying the view?" Youko asked, almost motioning me to join him.

I spun away from him, bright-red in the face and tried to pretend that I didn't see that developed body of his.

"Ah y-yeah, the view is just astounding! Y'know, the rabid vultures ripping out each others throats is quite amusing. Reminds me of the film Jumanji."

I felt his wet cheek nuzzle just behind my earlobe, softly chuckling in my ear.

"You need to open up a little more; you can start by telling me about that sapphire staff…"

Still not moving (it was a case of 'move or not to move THAT is the question') how could he? Oh yea, the fox ears £Sweat drops£

Sheepishly, I explained as he got himself dried & changed.

"From what I've heard, they plan on using that staff to set up a Ningen gourmet market trade."

"I see, well they're going to have a hard time obtaining it" his said whilst slipping his tattered shirt on.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Why? You Youkais are strong, why would it be so hard to obtain a stick?"

The next thing I knew I was being thrown into the hot springs! You could hear my screams for miles around!

I was spluttering and coughing (not to mention swearing a few good minutes) up most of the water that managed to seep into my lungs. £growling£ I'm soaked! And there he is, laughing his foxy head off and watching me as if I was entertainment!

"Simple my dear Ningen! To Get to that staff we'd have to find the 4 crystal pillars which is located in the central part of the Makai work but even before we THINK about making our way there; we'll need to pick a few things to go up against those elementals"

He told me to take a bath and tossed some clothing he stole from the village pub. Apparently it was that woman he was 'seen with'.

"Could you please not look at me while I bathe? And what are elementals?" I huffed as he respected my needs and turned around.

"Elementals are guardians of the elements – earth, fire, wind & water. Thought to be just a rumour until the last 200 years when the previous dark wars made the pillars weak and unstable. The staff, made of pure, fragile sapphire was supposed to used in case the elementals were attacked by outsiders, thus a huge portal would send them anywhere safe."

"What were their jobs? Is it bad for those pillars to be that way?"

I was just as curious as he was intelligent – just as bright as Kurama back home! I put on this longish red, ruffled (and rather rogue) skirt and a white gypsy shoulder less top. I used a piece of back rag to tie my drenched hair into a pony-tail.

I can feel those golden eyes burn onto my skin as he looked up and down at my attire as we began to trek off once again, which was uneasy on my part. I don't really trust him at the mo, but if I wanna get home – he's my best bet.

"Well from the top of my head, all I know is that all three are women, one of them is male…but no, it isn't a good sign that the pillars are weak, it would mean easy access for the outsiders – not that I have a problem with that! I am after all, the thief king."

I shook my head and without warning I was grinning! I mean I was actually smiling without giving a second thought that I was 1) In the Makai 2) I was with an egotistical yet hot pervert! Maybe it was the fact that watching his tails swish from side to side was rather amusing. Well he is walking faster than me.

So I played around with them – y'know like a cat does with a ball of yarn.

"Unless you want to walk with a limp Mina, carry on playing with them. Hasn't your mother told you that Yoko's are sexually active 24/7 and even just by stroking their tails, you can send them into heat?"

I snapped my hand away from them as if I was burned by hot ceramic oven plates. For a moment there I thought I heard him say under his breath 'dam'.

"So, uh…how far is this temple Mr.Youko? half an hour's walk? An hour?"

"Three days considering you're human and please, call me Youko"

"Three whole days?" I exclaimed in shock. Well wouldn't you if you had to walk 3, whole days non-stop without a rest?

He smirked back at me, his ears twitching about to various sounds.

"I could always carry you, sparing your dainty feet"

Dammit why does say so like a gentleman! This is nuts!

£blushing madly£

Youko let me get on his back. I could hear him softly purring with sheer pleasure as I loosely put my arms around his neck.

"Now isn't this cosy? You don't seem to be afraid of me as much as you were when we first met, sorry about informally marking you. But when the time comes, I'll mark you properly."

Eh? Marking? £face faults£ what's that I wonder?

"Uh, that's ok, let's just try and get to that temple please. By the way, why are we going there?"

"Because I know a few Youkais that owe me a favour or two – they'll enjoy a good hunt if jewels are involved."

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream could be heard for miles, making my hairs stand on ends.

"w-what –w-was that?" Burying my face into his silvery hair. Mmmm….sweet, fresh roses.

"Oh nothing, just someone being skinned alive at the temple"

£Gulps£ Only?

Help!

* * *

A/N. O-O! I hope all will go smoothly at this temple! Read and review please! And soz if Youko's OCC 


	2. 2

_She said, "I've got to be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real."  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy!  
What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?" _

"No, you've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me

_bridge  
I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through  
_

_Chorus  
This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made,  
What's the sense in waiting? _

I said, "I've got to be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all of my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

"You've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"  
Tonight  
Tonight  
You've got me

_bridge  
chorus x3  
This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
_**Dashboard Confessional** - **_As lovers go – Shrek 2

* * *

A/N:- This is the sequel to Who's Shuichi?. ;; _**

* * *

Well, when you get past the mushy eyeballs and muscle pâté – it's not that bad, kinda tastes like chicken. Oh sorry, I didn't tell you! I fell asleep on Youko on the way to this temple £sweat drops£ I got cosy so sue me. I'm in some sort of harem/dormitory where all the other various demonesses are either eating or trying to make themselves prettier. 

I dunno what Youko told them but they've not turned and made me the next course meal – although they're not exactly friendly towards me that's for sure, the occasional scowl and spit in the face would be classed as custom. Even I've spat back and gave them the evil eye now and again.

Though there was one _nice-ish_ demoness – funny enough she was a wolf-demon with floppy brown ears and a raggy white tail. Her amour suit was enough evidence to show that she had been in a few wars herself and her short black hair was swept over one of her pale cerulean eyes. She sat next to me in the desolate corner that the others had put me in. Her name was Kaina.

"So you're the Ningen that sly fox's been 'studying' Mina, right?" she said, ripping into an arm, uncooked. I picked about at my cheesy liver.

"Not sure what you're on about with this 'study' thing but yea; if anything, he keeps trying to do more than just 'study'"

"Like what?"

"Well what would YOU expect from a sex-mad Yoko?"

"You didn't let him did you? You stupid, easy bitch"

£anime falls£ "NO! dam where are your brains? £sighs£ anyways, why can't we go into the other room where the others are?"

Kaina, gnawing on the bones answered me, stifling a laugh that only a mother would do when it's child said something stupid yet humorous.

"Are you mad mina? During dinner/lunch/supper we **never** go into the same room as them! The only ones that do are the 'entertainment' crew and that's because the guys want to relive their stress from the day of planning & such." She pointed to what I've classed Sui and her cronies as– sluts.

She continued, slinging the remaining bones at me (which put me off my gruel even more) "Besides, I can see that the Kitsune won't let you in – considering you're near enough mates an' all….."

I had no idea what she really meant by that.

"Mates? As in 'friend' right? 'cause back home I refer close pals as 'mates'"

Okkkkkk…..she's now laughing her helmet off! What did I do?

"N-nO! £sniggers£ I meant that you two were **_mates_** like back £snort£ in your realm heh hehh you'd say you were **_engaged_** HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

£Face faults£ you've….got to be kidding….me.

The laughter was soon cut short by an enchanting battle-cry that boomed for miles and miles around – the sort that you'd hear in Greek mythology, sirens? Maybe mixed with the sounds of Zulu drums. That sort.

A weasel Youkai (those guys are REALLY dodgy looking with their midget of a nose and snivelling, conniving traits) burst into the harem.

"Masters Youko, Kaji and Mizu summons all warriors and fighters to the temple's viewing bastion just by the main grounds over looking the eastern terrain. Well come along now! They haven't got all day!"

"Ah put a sock in it Jinko _ass-kisser_" I heard Kaina growl as she geared up and got moving. I was ordered to go to Youko Immediately.

_At the temple's bastion -_

"SHIT! They're declaring war on all of us?" One of the guards panicked. I'm still confused let alone shitting myself! I'm too young to go to war! War always results in getting captured and/or getting dirty with whilst looking bewildered at some person getting impaled on a spike – well that happened in that history film we watched in school.

"Lord Kaji" Jinko bowed rather lowly at his feet as he presented commander Kaina through the bustle and commotion that was going on.

"Thank you Jinko – Kaina, I need you to choose some of your best men to go scouting the area with, we believe that Tsuchi – governor of earth is skulking around, just outside the central sector of Demare – north of Makai. I'll send out a few more to scout out other areas whilst Youko and Mizu strategise on the best possible action we can take"

"Yes my lord" Kaina saluted, thumping her chest in respect before gathering her troops and walking out of the fortress. Is anyone just as confused as me? Or am I the only one?

I was shoved towards Youko by Jinko.

"Youko? If I may be so bold….who's Tsuchi? Why do you think it's war? Can you please take your hand off my arse?" I asked, glaring at the perpetrator's hand. He reluctantly pulled it away- he pouted almost childishly.

"Of course it's war! You can tell by the different tones in Aria's battle cry; normally when she sings it has that clam, serene sentiment." Youko tweaked his ears to pick up the sound. "This however, I would say that they're either VERY pissed off or fed up over the fact that their staff has been taken."

Wow….£starry-eyed£ he's good! I placed myself close to the walls, looking down and outward towards a faint glow in the distance. Could that be Tsuchi? I couldn't help but dread what lay before me as more screams filled the sullen air. I hope Kaina and her crew know what they're doing – As much as I'll be glad that they'll be less demons to look at me as some fresh meat; It's madness to send them out into the unknown!

"They'll be fine Ningen, Kaina's a telepath so she'll keep in touch" I heard Lord Kaji, a demon that although in human form, still had left some of his traits – like long, bear like nails/claws and round ears…..oh and a bad temper in the morning!

"Thanks, it's nice to know that they'll be looked after" Meaning that they had Kaina as a general – not him being a wonderful lord £sweatdrops£

He slinked away on hearing a certain jealous fox's growl, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Youko yanked me back down into corridors, with Mizu following behind. What did I do now? They're not gonna make some sort bait out of me are they?

"What was that all about hmm?" He said whilst glaring at me viciously. What's his deal? I was concerned about the others dammit!

"What have you got your tails in a twist for? I'm merely worried about Kaina and her lot! What were _you_ thinking?"

I snapped my arm back, almost making the guy behind him flinch slightly. I wonder what he's thinking? How about 'boy is Youko gonna get his ass whooped!' well, I _hope_ that's what he's thinking….

Youko growled "I was thinking along the line of: ' My woman is getting all pally-soft with a assshole that's what."

"Your woman? **I'm** your **woman?** I'm barely sixteen and you're already claming me? Who the hell died and made **you** emperor?" I huffed and stormed off, flailing my arms about like some crazed banshee on a high dose of Pepsi. Who does he think he is?

"I'm Youko the lord of thieves and saviour to women everywhere" Smirking like a Cheshire cat as I turned the next corner, into the dorm where I had my lunch.

Hang on…He's done it AGAIN!

"Will you stop with the mind reading? Jeeze is nothing sacred around here…."

"Your beauty is"

"Oh give it a rest Youko – you're not getting laid and that's it"

"It was worth a shot"

"I give up"

He is hot an' all but he's so perverted! He's worse than Yusuke on a bank holiday. I was starting to really miss those guys; even though I've been here for about three/four days now (and I'm surprised I've lasted this long too!) and I guess I've made a few 'false-friends', I just doesn't match or even come close to being home. £sniffles£ aw crap…I'm getting £sniffles£ all emotional.

I bawled my eyes out as I sat by a broken window. I don't usually do this honest! I-I must of got something in my eye that's all.

"Mina? You ok?"

It was Youko. He seemed as if my crying threw him back a bit, y'know; like when you think you've figured someone out and then suddenly they do something to throw you off balance.

He sat down next to me (his tails wagging friendly may I add) I tried to study my half-hidden face.

I stared at him puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not just your friends you miss back home am I correct?"

I nodded half-heartily.

"It's…..that boy back at the temple huh?"

Is he referring to Kurama? I can't tell him that!

"No, no, it's just that I miss my mum that's all."

I knew he saw that lie but why spoil the moment?

Youko sat behind me and pulled me into a warm hug. £starry-eyed£ Ouuu let's count how many muscles he's got on his arms! Hee hee….

"I….apologise for assuming that you of all humans were interested in Kaji"

"It's alright, you were just being you that's all."

He held me tighter and slumped his tails onto my lap.

"Mina? Can you do me a favour?"

I have a funny feeling about this…..

"What?"

"Stroke my tails – they itch" A sly grin crept on his eager face

£face faults£

"Oh no you don't! I know what's gonna happen if I even BREATHE on those things! No I'm not touching it!"

"Aww C'mon! Touch it! It's completely safe!"

"Safe my ass!"

"Ahem, when we're quite finished with 'fore play' I would like to speak to Youko please"

Shit! I hardly noticed that Lord Mizu had suddenly walked into the lunch dorm unannounced! Oh my god he must of – Oh dear lord what have I got myself into….£Blushing bright red£

I hope Youko's happy – he seems to be 'ecstatic' anyways. 1-0 to the Kitsune!

Bastard.

Only 20 minutes after those two left did I hear something creaking up the walls - sounded like rustling leaves or something…must me the wind.

I got up to walk out….only to find that whole room was covered in greenery!

Is Ami back? Did the decorators just come in? or did Youko think it would be fun to tie me up in his 'pet vine?'

"Ah…A Ningen….I was hoping to catch a Kitsune but I guess you'll do…."

"Who said that? Youko if that's you mimicking Ami….I swear you'll never even get a whiff of my bed sheets!"

It was a woman….green skin, emerald eyes….thick sea green, wavy hair with a crown made of pink roses…..she was staring at me bored. She wore the type of dress you'd see a pregnant medieval, aristocrat woman would shove on. Is everything green with this lady?

Some bulky vines wrapped around me, constricting me of any movement. £sarcastic£ Youko would just _love_ to see me like this.

"Ningens…such funny little creatures. Why Hiyama takes interest in you lot baffles me. Oh I'm sorry, I'm Tsuchi, The Earth Maiden - an elemental for those of low I.Q such as yourself"

What the hell? Is she calling me stupid? I have you know I got 10 in my science test! Pretty cool huh?

"Um, where are you taking me? And what for? I've done nothing at all!" I asked as we scaled down the wall just as sneakily as she slithered in. And you know the worst part? I've just been gagged with leeks! Eugh!

"My neck of the woods silly, and eye for an eye I always say…."

"Mmmf Mu Muff?" What the fuck?

"Yes My hair is natural"

"Numumuf" Idiot

"I'm sure that by taking you, someone out there, may it be those spirit detectives or those Youkais – I'll get back the staff either way."

Spirit detectives? If that's the case then….I might see Kurama again!

But what about Youko? What if I don't see him again either?

I'm confused.

* * *

A/N:- Poor Mina….. If only she knew….and will she see her friends again? R+R please! 


	3. 3

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was havin' fun  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long _

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

_**Daft Punk – Digital Love

* * *

A/N: right! Let me know what you think of this K? better? Worse? Indifferent? I'm trying to steadily create some sort of 'relationship' between Youko and Mina.**_

* * *

£groans£ what the….okay….since when hanging people upside down became a necessary thing for home decorators?. All round me, Humans, demons and the odd little hobbit were encased in vines and other leafy contraptions.

"Ah, Ningen woke up – sleep well?"

"Aw yeah, slept like a baby –SOOoo comfy!" Sarcasm soaked my vocals cords at the nature-woman that was swanning about the place like she was the star of 'the sound of music'.

"Now, now Ningen, you know that's not lady-like of you. No man will come to your rescue if you're cussing like that…"

Shit! The leaves in this cocoon were like blades that hungered for my skin to seep blood. Eh? Rescued? Heh heh, last time I checked, Youko was too busy to realise that I was being dragged here. It figures with him y'know? The one time you actually need his help he's not there….isn't that also called irony?

There was some other person who woke up next to me – almost scaring the spirit out of me! It's worse than going to count Dracula's spawning lair (I know, I've been watching too many monster movies) either that or the distant memory of 'Aliens' seems to crop up at this inappropriate time.

Nice.

"You've got the girl Tsuchi?" Another dark figure appeared in a puff of ashen smoke. Making me wonder if there was a magic show going on rather than an abduction.

"Unfortunately yes, and guessing by her informal markings; she seems to be engaged to him…"

"Engaged?"

Suddenly it was although everyone (including those in cages and cocoons) were gossiping! What the hell? I'm not engaged! I haven't agreed to anything yet!

"You're engaged to THE Youko Kurama? Thief Bandit?" some frog demon spat in shock.

"NO! I'm not! Jeeze, I've only been cut up and already they want the wedding cake!"

"Is your Hymen intact?" Another prisoner called out.

"What? What the hell is a Hymen? £cocks an eyebrow£ you're on about my virginity are you…..?"

Is it possible to puke upside down? What is with these people and their desires to associate me with Youko and a bed? I'm only 16 years old for crying out loud! Unless I was drugged or knocked out – I won't lose it willingly (or at all!). I do have a thing called 'dignity'.

Tsuchi decided to cut me down, making me not only land on those leaves, but on my head – thank god for cushions!

It dawned on me….I'm losing blood here! The greedy little things are slashing at my legs and torso as they unwound themselves, making the urge to scream more inevitable.

"Oh dear, your rags! All covered and stained in that ghastly blood of yours!"

That's it, feel sorry for the clothes! Stuff the fact that I'm being bled dry!

The cloaked man lifted me up by the scruff of my neck and roughly looked at me properly before shunting me to the ground again. I'm too fed up to answer back and considering that my hands are tied up – punching him senseless was not available to me at this particular moment. He studied my weary yet frustrated eyes whilst I tried (and boy I gave it all I could) to break free.

"Such a sad and confused soul you have….wanted yet never felt wanted. £growls£ Look at me Ningen! I'm trying to read you here"

"I don't want to be read like some dam book!"

He smoothly waved my threat off. To be honest, I'd rather have those leaves bury under my skin than being emotionally exposed.

"Ah ha… I see clearly who you are inside; your soul reminds me of blue embers that glow dimly in the darkness; alone, cold….thinking that if you bury your heart under the soil of logic – no one will notice. Good plan if it wasn't done so recently. Feisty, that's your emotional flaw…..attracts bad company if you get your limited intelligence around that."

With that he arrogantly walked out, with Tsuchi following behind. Inside there was this…volcanic anger bubbling up inside. I so want to badly kill him! I felt as if he impaled me through my stomach with a hot poker - he's definitely on my shit list! If I was to die tomorrow my goal would be to hunt him down and mercilessly execute him!

"Hey, since when did the window grow ears?" someone blurted out, making me turn towards the place mentioned. I wonder if it's….

"Youko? Is that you?" I whispered, uncertain of who the ear's belonged to.

"Who else?" two amber eyes stared at me with a hint of lust – typical, just bloody typical; if it wasn't for the fact that my clothes were ragged I could of sworn he had just found an aphrodisiac lying about!

"Just get me out of here, I don't feel healthy, let along look alive."

"Say please" a smirk curling from that teasing mouth of his.

What? I don't have time for this! They might come back or they'll catch him and do something I'll more or less regret for the rest of my life. I guess if it will get him to safety….

"Pleeease?" £batting her eyelids at him£ Jeeze, I sound as if I was begging (with a hint of pining) but luckily – this does the trick. He's shot over, crushed some demon's head (what was that for?) and nabbed me to make a silent getaway (minus the screaming of that demon of course).

Outside the Makai woodlands

Owowowowowowowww! It hurts! Stupid alcohol! It may be good for disinfecting cuts and bruises but man it don't 'alf sting! I'll be glad when I can put the new clothes he stole on (I'm starting to wonder if he does more than just steal women's clothes….) my wrists feel bruised too after being set free.

"Keep still woman! You're making this difficult for yourself if you keep wriggling like that!"

"Maybe if weren't so rough then it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"I thought you liked it rough?"

£face faults£ "Youko – I'm on about your first aid methods – what are YOU talking about?"

"No more than what you were on about obviously…"

£sighs£ I give up….he's worse than a Rubik's cube …It's no good arguing with him because I'll either get beaten with words or he might still kill me….scary.

He turned away for a second as I quickly slipped into a blue tunic dress. Right, I'm dressed now. £smiles£

"Personally I think that lowlife's got you wrong when he 'read' your soul" the rag that was used to clean me became softer and more detailed towards the abrasions.

"Wh-what? You heard him?"

"mmhmm….and I think he's way off by a long shot…"

"Oh, I suppose _you_ know me any better right?"

"Of course, any Youkai with a brain knows _everything_ about their potential mate…right-down-to-the-last-detail"

The last part was darkly purred out. £shudders£ it's having that awareness of 'whether or not I'm safe around him' again…y'know? It's like having a creepy sensation shivering through your entire nervous system when you walk into a cryptic room; only to discover that the walls are plastered with photos of you and stacks of files about you inhibit one third of the room.

Maybe I'm exaggerating here; maybe he's simply spoken to someone who knows me.

If it wasn't for the camp fire, I would've frozen even further.

"uh…Okkkay….Mr-know-it-all…what's your modest opinion of me then?"

" hmmm…£in deep thought£ aggressive/argumentative, nervous around certain company, stubborn, manipulative if it's in your favour….but…."

"But….what?"

"Unpretentious, you are a family person and happy-go-lucky. You know what you want when you want it. That's what makes you stand out a little plus, you are intelligent – if you actually tried hard enough."

I…I don't what to say…£blushing£ …. He's good….

"Th-thanks…it's nice to know that it's not mushy, bias or critical. People have a tendency to judge you the moment you walk into the room. They either hate you, fear you…or they're simply indifferent."

"I can relate to that. But I don't give a dam; I'll kill them off in the end"

£sweatdrops£ "O-k……anger management for you!"

Y'know, he's quite alright for a 'killing machine' – even his 'yeah right!' laugh makes me kinda relaxed, and 'possibly' warm towards him. £yawns£ Jeeze, night already? Must be, there's a lot of bats flying about and the odd howl in the distance.

I think I can rough it tonight, I'm sure that somewhere around here….I can make a mud-mound to use as a pillow. Maybe the old rags would do for a make-shift quilt.

"We'll get moving towards the east, we'll need to get a few things from someone I know who's – Mina? Mina?"

It's useless Youko, I'm drifting off to the land of nod and there's not a bloody thing you can do about it…..

Apart from sleeping next to me with your leg possessively cocked over £sweat drops£.

* * *

A/N: £grins£ read and review please? 


	4. 4

_I've been wandering around the house all night  
__wondering what the hell to do  
__Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
__well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home  
__I'm tired of being all alone  
__Got the tv on 'cause the radio's playing  
__songs that remind me of you_

_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
__days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
__Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
__things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone_

_I keep driving up and down these streets  
__trying to find somewhere to go  
__Yeah i'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no one I know  
__oh, this is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane  
__I hope you're coming back real soon, 'cause i don't know what to do_

_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
__days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
__Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
__things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone  
_

**Bryan Adams feat. Mel. C – Baby when your gone

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but it's finally here. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

3 days…three whole bloody days! I woke up one morning to see that he wasn't there! Have you any idea how panic-stricken I was? So far I've fallen into mud pits, tripped over demon-termite infested logs and chased by hungry wild flesh-eating horses; just to find where that no-good-for-nothing-fox has stormed off to!

Yeah you heard me, 'stormed off' I gathered he's still annoyed over my little new-found pet called Tiny. He's only a little baby black fox with a white sock on his left front paw. Completely harmless and I found him following me a couple of days ago after we gathered (or should I say 'stolen') a few mystical items before Youko took off.

It's completely stupid (not to mention sort of childish) that he, of all Youkais would get the hump over a titchy little thing like Tiny!

For example, when he caught Tiny sleeping on my lap – Youko growled and swiped it away (and boy did I give him hell over that!) and one time Tiny brought me back a slab of meat (it was small, but it's the thought that counts) and suddenly Youko comes along with a dead Minotaur for dinner! I have no idea what's got into him as of late.

"Have you caught whiff of him yet Tiny?" I called out as he was right up in front on the hillside. I heard him whimper –meaning no. £sighs£ you'd think he'd leave a trail or something. Upon hearing some voices I quickly called Tiny over and hid behind some bushes. Maybe this might lead to him.

"I hear that business is booming at the brothel house just lately…must be that dam Youko at it again…" A husky voice croaked. I'm sitting here fuming that much that I've totally forgotten where in the world I was! I rushed out and seized who ever it was by the throat; pinning it to a wooden sign-post. Tiny ducked for cover again.

"Did you just say **_brothel_**?"

"Uh-uh…maybe?"

"MAYBE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YES? NO? FUCKING ANSWER ME BEFORE I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"Yes! Yes! I said brothel you filthy Ningen! Why do you ask?"

£suddenly realises where she is£

"Ah…um…eheh...£puts it down gently and dusts it off£ No reason…heh heh…bye! £dashes off with Tiny£"

£phew£ too close for comfort there! Right…where could I find a brothel in a crazy place like this? Hmm….maybe it would of helped if I read that wooden sign-post £sweatdrops£

Suddenly Tiny yapped and rolled around in the dusty mud trying to get my attention. Cute!

"Huh? Tiny what's wrong? Have you picked up something?" I asked. Maybe he's got fleas……if only I had a can of 'demon flea-gone!' spray. Uh, no wait…he's onto Youko's scent. Good boy!

I had to ambush another passer-by just to steal their teal hooded Mac (unfortunately it was kinda ripped to pieces) so far I've lied, stolen and threatened. Youko's a bad influence on me…….

Why did I need it? well…I don't want to be seen or sniffed out by Youkais when I go in right? Camouflage I think it's called; you use it to disguise yourself so that others can't spot you. This includes mothers, teachers and headmasters….

My little pet led me to the most slummiest, sleaziest and aw Jeeze is that the smell of stale booze? Why can't they go to Threshers like normal people eh? Is it that hard? Tiny (being only 20cm in body length) quickly jumped into one of it's pockets, it's furry blacks ears just popped out as I put my hood over and snuck in.

I hope you realise that I'm shitting myself with fear here!

Ugh, it's a hybrid of an old western saloon and Moulin rouge; only it's festering with sluggish/pissed demons and (in my own words) sluts that just happened to be all over them. £lifts an eyebrow£ y'know, if this was about a few months ago I'd think this was creepy, weird and possible have the need to bolt.

In the best impression of a man's voice that I could do, I asked the barman (in case you want to know, looks like Freddy Kruger on steroids….HAHAHHAAHAHAA!) if he's seen anyone by the name of 'Youko Kurama'.

Ok…why the hell does the bar go blooming quiet on me? What? It's a name right? Right? Aw c'mon….there's no need for the silent treatment….it's not as if he was some notorious bandit….

A quivering, scaly hand shot up and pointed towards some broken iron stairway. I nodded as well as thinking that some of these demons need to see a shrink – look! There's one in the corner next to the tin piano rocking back & forth mumbling some sort of crap!

"I wouldn't go up there sir…Y-Youko doesn't wish to b-b-be dist-turbed. He's not in the best of moods at the moment"

He'll be more than pissed off when I show up! £whimpers£ hang about….I've never actually seen him properly angry before….help?

Tiny's ears twitched towards the sound as I creaked up the stairs, making my way down its luxurious corridors; adorned with rich colours (which is completely the opposite to the bar/pub down below me) of reds, golds and rich amethyst. The sound of giggles and shrieks managed to catch my attention – not to mention a certain someone's voice telling them that there was enough of him to round. £rips an old, weak copper pipe from the wall£

"Tiny? Could you see if you direct me to 'it' please?" smiling superficially sweet as he sniffed and yapped at the door. A Neko lady that was barely covered answered the door, upon realising who I was by my scent she mouthed the words 'oh shit'. So would I be if I answered to a very pissed off (and _maybe _just a tad jealous) woman with an old copper pipe clasped in her hand – not a good combo eh?

She signalled the others and they all sheepishly left the room – hey? What's with the brunette wig? £disturbed£ meh, each to their own I guess £chucks the pipe away£ guess I won't be needing that anymore. £takes off the Mac£

£blinks£ eh? He's still got his clothes on? £confused£ that's not what I was supposed to see…I was supposed to at least see him in the act or be at least naked, looking guilty/shocked to see me…Not fully clothed and grinning like a Cheshire cat!

"Uh…aren't you supposed to be uh…naked?...NO NO NO! Put the dam clothes back on! Ack! Stay right there! Don't come any closer! £turning forty shades of pink£"

I'm cornered, in a room…with a slight aroused Yoko ( I didn't look down there but I swear it was an accident if I did! ) pressed against me. I hope Tiny's hidden himself somewhere.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here….I was starting to get bored"

"What? I've spent three days looking for you, worried sick thinking why you stormed off…only to find that you're in a brothel waiting for me? I've just seen god knows how many women in your room! AND YOU WERE BORED? Ok…I'm officially confused…"

"I sensed you were jealous…" A devious smirk curled his lips.

£Face faults£ "How about N- **Ack**! YES! OK! I was JEALOUS! You're crushing my hips here you great oaf!"

Finally he moved off, stifling a inward laugh. Y'know that feeling that any moment someone's gonna yell 'surprise!' and give you £1 Million cash? In other words, I felt like a right prat. £slinks to the floor out of exhaustion£ how much more can I take this? The mind games are taking its bloody toll here – it's worse than Miss Hirugashi's lectures! And that's saying something!

"I wasn't the only one that was Youko…." I looked up at him, even though he was sitting on the bed with this trouser/tunic bottoms thingy back on (thank god…I thought I was gonna have a brain malfunction!).

"Maybe……." He purred. "Maybe not……."

"You're not gonna tell me again are you?"

"correct"

"ah? £has an idea£ Well in that case I guess you won't mind that Tiny's been sleeping next to me, has had a bath with me and oh, _has seen me get dressed_"

ouuuu this would be great to go in my scrap book if I had one! I would call it _'Youko's first Jealousy over a baby fox'_ HAHAHAHAA!

"ohhhhhhhh….so THAT's why you took off! You didn't like the fact that –"

yipe! The next thing I knew he had lunged at me, causing myself to slam onto the floor owwwww…£annoyed£ was that fucking necessary?

"Yes."

"Y'know that mind reading is starting to stubbornly grow on me…" I stated point-blank.

"Good. You'll be getting used to a lot more things than just me reading your mind…"

"Uh…Like…what?" I'm starting to get that nervous/creeped out feeling again.

Youko grinned a viciously started to press his lips dominantly onto mine, managing to catch the corner with those fang of his just as his curious tongue began to forcefully explore. Hey, I'm going along as much as the next person! (who'd wanna miss this?) One of his hands were trying to entangle itself in my hair – only to find it was being yapped at….by Tiny.

"£growls£ you see that _whelp_….He's got to learn to give his superiors respect"

"Hey, he's only concerned for my welfare, for all he knows you could be sucking my soul out like some wraith…"

After trying to get that image of him in the buff £shakes her head£ not working people! It's NOT working! He got himself dressed again, scowling and telling Tiny off for intruding on his courtship. £sweat drops£

Good thing I haven't told him I was on my 'monthly's' (period) then he would have been pissed off!

We're off towards some village/wreckage because some chicken demon ratted on him (saying that we know where we stashed the staff) and now about a good ¾ of the Makai are after us! Reminds me of the time I had the whole school looking for me after blowing up the central heating – again not my fault! I was having a fight with Sui and she tripped my up! Causing me to crash into the water tank and it was knocked into the control system which made the whole thing go BOOM!

Again…I was blocking the murderous screams out as Youko set one of his Youkai-eating plants on his begging victim. The blood was spattered across the window (yea, I was sitting outside – fox's orders) with him munching on a calf leg when he came out (along with a swag bag). He tosses me an arm. He doesn't expect me to eat this raw does he? £shrugs£ oh well…down the hatch.

Hmm…not bad…£sniggers£ taste like…well chicken.

* * *

A/N: you know what to do! Read and review! 


	5. 5

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breath  
And I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly suddenly _

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
Suddenly suddenly

_chorus  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel _

I am young  
And I am free  
But I get tired and I get weak  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
But suddenly suddenly

chorus

Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me

I am small  
And the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything

_chorus _

Oh oh oh...

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
You're different from me  
Different  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
You're different from me  
Different

**Avril Lavigne – How does it feel?**

* * *

A/N: You may be reading this chapter and thinking 'WTF?' well…I did say that this is known as the **'confusion Arc'** Please bear with this as it will make sense VERY soon (as in now) and there is a reason behind this.

Enjoy!.

* * *

It was there, it there in my bloody grasp and quickly as I saw it, it was gone…..vanished. Shit!

What am I talking about? Sorry I have a habit of confusing people out of sheer enjoyment. £laughs£ I'm on about the staff. It took us about a fortnight to get to where that Hiyama was (along with his two-weird lady friends). Youko was quick to make mince-meat of them by sucking their insides out with those plants of his.

I was scared! You'd think I'd be used to it by now but each time seemed grosser than the last. I was having trouble keeping my food down y'know!

Then, something bizarre happened to Youko….

Flashback

There was an awkward silence in the immense tower where the staff had been kept. Kaina's troops had stormed it earlier, creating a musty stench of death.

The uneasiness that lingered between both Mina and Youko had increased as both soon were to realise that they might not cross paths again – well, that's the impression in Mina's case.

"_Mina………you have to go now" _

"_Go? Where? Is the place gonna crumble? You need the loo?"_

The fox Youkai snarled impatiently, the human girl in truth had rubbed off on him – more than he anticipated. If he was to 'study' her further, he would have to send her back – against both their wishes.

"_Mina just LISTEN to me, you've been here too long. You have to go home…I …know I wanted your answer at the start but… you still need time to prepare yourself; from what's to come in the near possible future………"_

Her expression made his body wrack with relentless guilt – not the sort to beat yourself up with, no….it was the fact that he _knew_ she had to go back to a world where she was nothing but a misshapen puzzle piece.

If only he could selfishly take her away from it all; so that no one could expose her. But then being exposed to human life wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen, it would be unfair after all.

Unfair on himself.

Without any more delay, he grudgingly placed his clawed hand on her grubby shoulder; placing enough pressure to send her blindly crashing to the floor….

End Flashback

You see? So I'm here, Back home…well I'm in class bored out of my fricken head whilst Miss Hirugashi's handing out test papers…I wasn't there! Mind you, it wouldn't make a difference £sniggers£

"Miss Miss! Mina's cheating again! I saw her look at the answers in the text book under her desk!"

Dam that Sui! Do I LOOK like a cheater? A con-artist maybe but no way a cheater….

Slamming the chair under that rickety 'ole desk of mine (causing Miss Hirugashi to wrinkle her pursed lips in disgust) and marched over to the back where a certain 'shrinking-violet' was trying to slink under her own placement.

"Tell me something **_Sui Matsuya_**…does it give you _satisfaction_ to pathetically make my life hell? News flash! You're not worth jack squat"

"Miss Asako please report yourself to Mr Takenaka's office **immediately!**"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going! No need to yell the school down! £grumbles£ I'll just take my stuff before you give me a DT for breathing…"

I can see that little black-haired wench smirk her caked face off….I swear if it wasn't for the fact I promise mum not to get into any more fights at school; I'd do more than just introduce her to the soldering iron….

Feh, screw going to see the principle…. I'm gonna sit out here, throw stones and skip class!

'_I wouldn't do that if I was you…'_

'_What the…? Ok, I'm gonna start charging rent at this rate!'_

I looked up, only to find that shrimp Hiei sitting on a branch looking down at me…meh, what's new?

"What are you doing here Hiei? Kurama and Tsuki don't go to this school remember? Or has that third eye of yours taken too much of brain space.."

"Heh heh …still sulking over that baka Kitsune….you humans are so dense…"

"Ha ha…very funny – you should be a stand up comedian…."

A letter dropped onto my lap.

"Oh, and Koenma thanks you for getting that staff….by the way, he reckons that Youko did that to you because his _soft-side_ was interfering… fool…he's fallen deeper than expected…"

I gazed at him with such confusion that anyone would've of thought I was on my way to the loony-bin! Either that or to the exam room.

"Deeper than….expected?" But in a blink of an eye, my question was nothing more than said to the wind.

Unfolding the piece of paper I scanned through the letter. Woah…it reads:-

_Miss Asako,_

_I cannot hold back any longer. I fear that even catching your scent in the gentlest of breezes would send me into state of covetousness. _

_The worst part is that I see you every day after school and even let you into my own home; knowing that you are unawares of who I really am. _

_I wish to tell you at some point but I'm concerned about how you would react to such a confession as this so I thought it would be wise to just let you figure it out._

_You're a smart girl, don't deny yourself that. I just hope that you do find out by yourself in time before any sort of primal emotions set in. I'd suggest that you stay away from me for a few weeks as from now. I do not wish to end up regretting anything that might have been easily avoided from the start. As you can see I've taken any necessary precautions that are needed in the near future._

_Please don't worry about me,_

_Kurama xxx_

Kurama….? How can I stay away from you? We're bloody sociology partners! No, can't think of that now….what's got into him? He's as strange as Youko Kurama…

Wait…

No….

Surely it can't be so?

Could it be that Kurama IS Youko Kurama? Oh my god….

Mina how the hell could you be so STUPID! Hiei's right – you're denser than space itself , for crying out loud the answer was IN HIS NAME!

And now the dope's saying to me not worry…that's the last thing not to tell me – How long as he felt that way? If it's since that hockey puck incident then it's all down to pity…if it's before that, then I want to know when?

Mum never really took me anywhere when I was younger (and that was because I'd end up breaking something) unless…£starts walking out of the school and down the road£

"Mina Akane Asako?"

I turned around to see a handsome middle-aged man (around late twenties/early thirties) short Jet black hair, green eyes and the skin of soft honey dew, about 6ft 4. I recognize him somehow…but only faintly.

"Uh-huh…why…who are you?"

What's with this guy? He's smiling at me with slight teary-eyes. Scary.

"Oh Mina don't you recognize me? You've got my skin tone and my smile…I'm Sachi Asako…your dad"

Holy shite…. T-two bombshells in one day….

Does it get any more confusing than this?

* * *

A/N:- Yes it does! Read and review please 


	6. 6

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
But I think I've got the answer  
Already know what you're gonna say  
_

_Chorus:  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be _

You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
What have I got to share?  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
Don't you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear that you take me  
For who I am

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand

chorus x 2

Amy Studt– **Just a little girl

* * *

**

A/N: sorry it's been long since I've updated – it's I've been

Busy as hell! Being the Christmas season an' all £laughs£ anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Dad?" Is that all I can say? After 16 years of not knowing who or where he was – he shows up. I'm not compiled to play 'happy families' just now. After all, he's the bastard that left my mum!

"Now Mina don't just walk away; I want to talk to you. Please? It's very important"

I faced him with lack of interest.

"What could possibly be _so_ important that you strode up to my school and waited till I showed up huh?"

"I knew your mother wasn't going to tell you….I'll explain to you if want to join me for a coffee…."

Meh, why not? I wasn't going to go anywhere interesting, apart from the arcades to play tomb raider and 'shoot the zombies'.

Man that would be sooo much better; since I would imagine that every single one of those mindless wannabes as Sui and her cronies.

I'm still concerned about Kurama though. I mean, the letter had that kinda creepy vibe and y'know I haven't seen him much – always in that bloody garden day after day….I'm not surprised if he hasn't become one yet! (Hmmm a daisy or a pansy…. £sniggers£).

"Mina? Mina you're going to –"

£BAM!£

"-Smack into that phone booth…really girl, you've got to stop walking around with your head in the clouds. People are going to wonder about your mental health…."

"£rubbing her bruised forehead£ yeooow…yeah, i'll just shove a mental post-it note in my memory banks 'kay?"

"You're just like your mother, c'mon. you just sit down here whilst I'll get the drinks inside…"

If he says ONE more time that I'm like my mother, I'm gonna opt for plastic surgery! C'mon, the first few compliments were great, but after the sixth time – you're near enough smacking your head against the café window; yeah, yeah GO ON! Stare at the deranged child window-shoppers! It's not like you can afford your own shopping anyways…..

Lemonade? Aw well… I was gonna ask if I could have a latte with loads of cream and sprinkles…but I guess lemonade was safer – for the shop owner.

"As you know, I'm your father from Sakura's –_your mother's_- university relationship…"

"Yeah, and you're also the bastard that got her up the duff and fucked off am I right about that too _dad?_"

"I suppose I deserved that…anyways, it's illegal for a student to have an intimate relationship with a teacher. That's why I couldn't be with your mother – not even now because I've taught her."

"You're having laugh, I don't know what school you worked at but where I am, there's pupils having it away with the faculty staff in the canteen! And mum wonders why I won't have school dinners?"

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think they have teacher's training day?"

Ah the looks upon my newly-enlightened father's face at the harsh reality of public school life….I wish I had my camera.

"A-anyways…I'm here now to be here for you – as your father I'm to help you steer into the right direction because you're such a bright girl. I can't stand by and watch both of you struggle both financially and academically!"

"£lifts an eyebrow at him£ but you could back when mum was seventeen. Kina of a hypocrite there aren't you? According you mum you tried to worm your way back in when I was five years old…any reasons?"

I was grilling him like a kipper….if he's gonna play saint then he's gonna have to get pass my interrogations and trust me – I should be a lawyer! Anyone wanna hire me? I could do with a few extra yen….since I somehow mashed up mum's hairdryer this morning…trying to melt my old toy army men….

"Only for the fact that I was a _P.E teacher_ Mina…in a very popular private school. Blackmail was quite popular in those days – if you were that cold hearted which she wasn't."

"Ah, good point"

Dam and I've near enough finished my lemonade! No wonder why they do so well here than my works…

"Are you trouble? I can't help but notice the ferocious scars on your arms –"

"Leave it, that doesn't concern either you or mum. But no, I'm not in any sort of trouble…_'I think' _"

I don't care how concerned those jade eyes were, I wasn't going to tell him or anyone who didn't have hardly any spiritual awareness about me; being carved-up by a besotted fox demon that's also a human known as Kurama! No way! Nuh-uh!

"Hm, why don't you show me around here eh? I don't live around these parts anymore. In fact, you could say that I'm from a neighbouring city. I'm sure you've heard about Yokohamageography…"

"……………."

"It's um….about 30km from here, has loads of shops, known for international reasons…?"

"……………"

"Never mind"

Meh, not my fault if my teachers send me out the minute I walk in. I wonder how Yusuke copes with it all? Apart from yelling and storming out. £sniggers£

I still reeeeeeeally want to speak to Kurama….hmmm…but I can't because A) he's at school and B) he told me not to in the letter.

Who says I listen to anyone anyways?

So, I'm showing my dad around, he's telling me about what he used to do when he was here (and every sentence has my mother in it…is he one love-sick pup or what?). I'm trying to avoid certain spots that might be of a threat – like the post office, or that nursery with all those hyper kiddies inside(it's like watching The Mummy Returns all over again! Y'know? With all those pygmies in it).

"And that over there is the local theatre/cinema – I wouldn't recommend sitting on the last two rows…. Oh there's our local drunkard Mr Sake"

"Hey! I'm not a drunkard you little wrench!"

"See? He's always kidding around…heh heh…£sweatdrops£"

I had better move along before he starts getting violent and demand for food coupons. My dad looked on with that 'these people are disturbed' expression; ah he'll get used to it – or he could go back home crying like a little whiny girl.

Which reminds me, I wonder if the girls at the Shuichi fan club know about me living at his house? I suppose it's a good thing that they don't because one time, a girl from a different school had confessed her love for him….I wonder if she's out of that coma yet? They literally traumatised her into a coma….that's bad. Low even.

"I really must talk to you seriously why I'm here – I've been trying to tell you all day but it seems that you have a habit of making people digress hm?"

"Well, yeah…want a mint?"

"Ok – _hang on_ Mina, £sighs£ just sit down here on this park bench ok? And actually listen to what I've got to say alright?"

Looking at the skies I would say that it's evening – about 4-ish. The birds are still yapping and some of the little gits have finished getting an education and the local policeman is getting pestered by the O.A.Ps….

Mum finishes work about half past six and I've got to meet up with her (hopefully Maki won't be there because he won't shut up even if you threaten him with a bag of frozen chops!) later after this.

"So, what's this you've been trying to drag out of that voice box of yours hm? You've been at wits end _not to mention the constant fidgeting_; spit it out dad. What is that you so desperately want to tell me?"

"W-well…both me and Sakura got a court letter not so long ago…it was about the custody agreement. It was decided that from the age of sixteen – since you'll be leaving to go and enter high school. From your recent results you could pass with flying colours. In fact there's a private school in Yokohama that's more than happy to accept you."

"Basically you're going to tell me that until I'm 18 I'm going to live with my estranged dad –_ meaning you_ to a place where I'm gonna be spending my life alienated from not only my mother; but my friends? Gee, has **anyone** on this god dam planet ever asked me what I would like to do? Just this once?"

I'm angry…not mad angry or pissed off angry – ironic angry; as in 'I don't believe this shit is happening to me'. I had no say _again. _There's nothing I could really do pff…£sarcastic£ **_your honour I would like to say as a delinquent that I want to stay here where I'm most comfortable and most loved. Don't worry I've not self mutilated myself your honour but I have a pet that has a thing of ripping me to shreds…_**

Like that's gonna work. £sighs£ well I've started to walk towards mum's works known as the bonsai kwik-e-mart.

I see Kuwabara running up to me, dam he looks as if he had a fight with a tumble dryer!

"Kuwabara don't tell me, a gang jumped ya?"

He nods, a few bones could be heard creaking but as usual, he's laughing (or grinning, kinda hard to tell with that face of his).

"he heh yeah, but it nothing compared to Urameshi's beatings. Uhhhh you going over to Genkai's tomorrow?"

"Can't, I'm not sure where I'm going to wake up nowadays. It seems to me that as soon as I get friends I can count on….uh, I have to be somewhere Kuwabara. I'll see you at school ok?"

It was awkward speaking/acting to him like that considering he's practically spiritually awared an' all. He can pick up when there's something wrong…shame our old mechanic wasn't like that £frowns£

"Mina if there's anything – and I mean ANYTHING…the great Kuwabara is there to help you."

"£laughs£ ok Kazuma…will do £smiles and carries on walking£"

Hm, I've never called him that before…£shrugs£ aw well…ah, mum's workplace!

Why is Kurama there?

* * *

A/N: Please read and review and have yourself a merry little xmas! 


	7. 7

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
But I think I've got the answer  
Already know what you're gonna say  
_

_Chorus:  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be _

You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
What have I got to share?  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
Don't you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear that you take me  
For who I am

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be

Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand

chorus x 2

Amy Studt– **Just a little girl

* * *

**

A/N: sorry it's been long since I've updated – There's virus that's been going around (why can't i have a broken limb like everyone else?) But here's the others!

* * *

"Dad?" Is that all I can say? After 16 years of not knowing who or where he was – he shows up. I'm not compiled to play 'happy families' just now. After all, he's the bastard that left my mum!

"Now Mina don't just walk away; I want to talk to you. Please? It's very important"

I faced him with lack of interest.

"What could possibly be _so_ important that you strode up to my school and waited till I showed up huh?"

"I knew your mother wasn't going to tell you….I'll explain to you if want to join me for a coffee…."

Meh, why not? I wasn't going to go anywhere interesting, apart from the arcades to play tomb raider and 'shoot the zombies'.

Man that would be sooo much better; since I would imagine that every single one of those mindless wannabes as Sui and her cronies.

I'm still concerned about Kurama though. I mean, the letter had that kinda creepy vibe and y'know I haven't seen him much – always in that bloody garden day after day….I'm not surprised if he hasn't become one yet! (Hmmm a daisy or a pansy…. £sniggers£).

"Mina? Mina you're going to –"

£BAM!£

"-Smack into that phone booth…really girl, you've got to stop walking around with your head in the clouds. People are going to wonder about your mental health…."

"£rubbing her bruised forehead£ yeooow…yeah, i'll just shove a mental post-it note in my memory banks 'kay?"

"You're just like your mother, c'mon. you just sit down here whilst I'll get the drinks inside…"

If he says ONE more time that I'm like my mother, I'm gonna opt for plastic surgery! C'mon, the first few compliments were great, but after the sixth time – you're near enough smacking your head against the café window; yeah, yeah GO ON! Stare at the deranged child window-shoppers! It's not like you can afford your own shopping anyways…..

Lemonade? Aw well… I was gonna ask if I could have a latte with loads of cream and sprinkles…but I guess lemonade was safer – for the shop owner.

"As you know, I'm your father from Sakura's –_your mother's_- university relationship…"

"Yeah, and you're also the bastard that got her up the duff and fucked off am I right about that too _dad?_"

"I suppose I deserved that…anyways, it's illegal for a student to have an intimate relationship with a teacher. That's why I couldn't be with your mother – not even now because I've taught her."

"You're having laugh, I don't know what school you worked at but where I am, there's pupils having it away with the faculty staff in the canteen! And mum wonders why I won't have school dinners?"

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think they have teacher's training day?"

Ah the looks upon my newly-enlightened father's face at the harsh reality of public school life….I wish I had my camera.

"A-anyways…I'm here now to be here for you – as your father I'm to help you steer into the right direction because you're such a bright girl. I can't stand by and watch both of you struggle both financially and academically!"

"£lifts an eyebrow at him£ but you could back when mum was seventeen. Kina of a hypocrite there aren't you? According you mum you tried to worm your way back in when I was five years old…any reasons?"

I was grilling him like a kipper….if he's gonna play saint then he's gonna have to get pass my interrogations and trust me – I should be a lawyer! Anyone wanna hire me? I could do with a few extra yen….since I somehow mashed up mum's hairdryer this morning…trying to melt my old toy army men….

"Only for the fact that I was a _P.E teacher_ Mina…in a very popular private school. Blackmail was quite popular in those days – if you were that cold hearted which she wasn't."

"Ah, good point"

Dam and I've near enough finished my lemonade! No wonder why they do so well here than my works…

"Are you trouble? I can't help but notice the ferocious scars on your arms –"

"Leave it, that doesn't concern either you or mum. But no, I'm not in any sort of trouble…_'I think' _"

I don't care how concerned those jade eyes were, I wasn't going to tell him or anyone who didn't have hardly any spiritual awareness about me; being carved-up by a besotted fox demon that's also a human known as Kurama! No way! Nuh-uh!

"Hm, why don't you show me around here eh? I don't live around these parts anymore. In fact, you could say that I'm from a neighbouring city. I'm sure you've heard about Yokohamageography…"

"……………."

"It's um….about 30km from here, has loads of shops, known for international reasons…?"

"……………"

"Never mind"

Meh, not my fault if my teachers send me out the minute I walk in. I wonder how Yusuke copes with it all? Apart from yelling and storming out. £sniggers£

I still reeeeeeeally want to speak to Kurama….hmmm…but I can't because A) he's at school and B) he told me not to in the letter.

Who says I listen to anyone anyways?

So, I'm showing my dad around, he's telling me about what he used to do when he was here (and every sentence has my mother in it…is he one love-sick pup or what?). I'm trying to avoid certain spots that might be of a threat – like the post office, or that nursery with all those hyper kiddies inside(it's like watching The Mummy Returns all over again! Y'know? With all those pygmies in it).

"And that over there is the local theatre/cinema – I wouldn't recommend sitting on the last two rows…. Oh there's our local drunkard Mr Sake"

"Hey! I'm not a drunkard you little wrench!"

"See? He's always kidding around…heh heh…£sweatdrops£"

I had better move along before he starts getting violent and demand for food coupons. My dad looked on with that 'these people are disturbed' expression; ah he'll get used to it – or he could go back home crying like a little whiny girl.

Which reminds me, I wonder if the girls at the Shuichi fan club know about me living at his house? I suppose it's a good thing that they don't because one time, a girl from a different school had confessed her love for him….I wonder if she's out of that coma yet? They literally traumatised her into a coma….that's bad. Low even.

"I really must talk to you seriously why I'm here – I've been trying to tell you all day but it seems that you have a habit of making people digress hm?"

"Well, yeah…want a mint?"

"Ok – _hang on_ Mina, £sighs£ just sit down here on this park bench ok? And actually listen to what I've got to say alright?"

Looking at the skies I would say that it's evening – about 4-ish. The birds are still yapping and some of the little gits have finished getting an education and the local policeman is getting pestered by the O.A.Ps….

Mum finishes work about half past six and I've got to meet up with her (hopefully Maki won't be there because he won't shut up even if you threaten him with a bag of frozen chops!) later after this.

"So, what's this you've been trying to drag out of that voice box of yours hm? You've been at wits end _not to mention the constant fidgeting_; spit it out dad. What is that you so desperately want to tell me?"

"W-well…both me and Sakura got a court letter not so long ago…it was about the custody agreement. It was decided that from the age of sixteen – since you'll be leaving to go and enter high school. From your recent results you could pass with flying colours. In fact there's a private school in Yokohama that's more than happy to accept you."

"Basically you're going to tell me that until I'm 18 I'm going to live with my estranged dad –_ meaning you_ to a place where I'm gonna be spending my life alienated from not only my mother; but my friends? Gee, has **anyone** on this god dam planet ever asked me what I would like to do? Just this once?"

I'm angry…not mad angry or pissed off angry – ironic angry; as in 'I don't believe this shit is happening to me'. I had no say _again. _There's nothing I could really do pff…£sarcastic£ **_your honour I would like to say as a delinquent that I want to stay here where I'm most comfortable and most loved. Don't worry I've not self mutilated myself your honour but I have a pet that has a thing of ripping me to shreds…_**

Like that's gonna work. £sighs£ well I've started to walk towards mum's works known as the bonsai kwik-e-mart.

I see Kuwabara running up to me, dam he looks as if he had a fight with a tumble dryer!

"Kuwabara don't tell me, a gang jumped ya?"

He nods, a few bones could be heard creaking but as usual, he's laughing (or grinning, kinda hard to tell with that face of his).

"he heh yeah, but it nothing compared to Urameshi's beatings. Uhhhh you going over to Genkai's tomorrow?"

"Can't, I'm not sure where I'm going to wake up nowadays. It seems to me that as soon as I get friends I can count on….uh, I have to be somewhere Kuwabara. I'll see you at school ok?"

It was awkward speaking/acting to him like that considering he's practically spiritually awared an' all. He can pick up when there's something wrong…shame our old mechanic wasn't like that £frowns£

"Mina if there's anything – and I mean ANYTHING…the great Kuwabara is there to help you."

"£laughs£ ok Kazuma…will do £smiles and carries on walking£"

Hm, I've never called him that before…£shrugs£ aw well…ah, mum's workplace!

Why is Kurama there?

* * *

A/N: Please read and review 


	8. 8

_You can look but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove _

_I think I'm paranoid and complicated  
I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it_

_Bend me break me  
Anyway You need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

_I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole_

_I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it  
I think I'm paranoid, too complicated  
Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

_I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid_

_Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you_

_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

_Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright  
Bend me break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright_

**Garbage–– _I think I''m paranoid

* * *

_**

A/N: this chapter is going be written (well,_ try_ to write it) in 3rd person's view/narrative. Why? Well, I''m not what you call 'brilliant' at writing romantic scenes in a character's POV (besides, we wanna see what more than ONE person is thinking about in this chapter don''t we? Nod and agree with me –– I''m not gonna kill you over it.) So, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

this……this was nuts. The letter had specifically told her that he was going to everything in his power to avoid her and yet; as sod's law would have it –– he turns up outside the Bonsai Kwik-E-Mart. Why was he there? Did he somehow cave in and one way or another found out that she was meeting up with her mother?

She was on tenterhooks; hoping that he didn't spot her just hiding behind one of the bric-a-brac stands. As far as common-sense –– plus the note was concerned, Mina had to play shadow. Otherwise she might be doing more than just limping home.

When she was convinced that he had gone to take a leak, her instincts commanded those legs to bolt across the dust-trodden floors inside the mall (causing her trainers to screech and make skid marks).

"Ouch! Stupid, stupid revolving doors! Why do they have to move **towards** you?" she winced, constantly soothing the new bruise on the back of her head. It''s a no wonder she hasn''t got brain damage!

The supermarket was busy as usual. The OAPs were trying to batter the assistants for no reason (unless you count them trying to slip the odd bag of quavers in the worker''s pockets so that they had an excuse to give them the odd run around).

Sakura was a usual, bribing the Sarayashiki students to fork over the gossip or Yen in exchange for fags or booze. The irony of it was the fact that she was charging them **double** for the 'freebies'. Blondes _do_ have more fun then.

"Mina! Little mi-mi!" A terrifying image of utter loser-ville came prancing towards her; thick rimmed glasses, gapped teeth wide enough, to park your car inside **_and_** do a three-point turn at the same time plus; to top it all off (we won''t include the unfortunate pre-mature voice, that would put Joe Pasqaule to shame.) it had a barnet that only required a wet finger and a plug socket.

"Maki…….greeeat……."

''_Haven't they fired him yet?'_' she thought, grimacing at the vision of him getting stuck in the deli counter. That''s why they never got the ham from there. Now that you mention it, they brought **nothing** from that shop.

"My, my you look _ravishing_ this evening? You've done something to your hair haven't you?"

"I brushed it"

Maybe if she could get him to flounder over to the freezer, she could 'accidentally' trip the annoying brat thus, resulting in giving him time to 'chill'. But ……she could get her mother sacked since he _is_ the manager.

"Oh, hi honey, you've got a face like a smacked arse –– what''s up?" Sakura blurted, exhaling the smoke fumes as if it some sort of a signal for the pair to walk outside (away from Maki).

Still, Mina was silent. Whether it was because she had nothing to say or not didn't really matter, the harden expression upon her face showed clearly what she was feeling.

_Betrayed_

_Abandoned_

_Resentment _

_Uncertainty _

Why wasn't she told in the first place? Did they really think she was that naive? Clinging to her school blazer for comfort; she tried to be calm as she could –– not that it was an easy task of course.

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner……."

"We didn't have a ch-"

A sudden blast of icy cold whipped around the trees, as if to hush Sakura, however it proved to be futile.

"Choice?" Mina''s eyes blazed. "No mother that wasn't it was it? You two thought I couldn't handle the news if I went into the court room wasn't it? I''m not a thug y'know!"

Her mother gazed away. It was true; she thought that Mina would knock the judge flat out. After all that's what _she_ would've done if it was allowed.

"I know you're not Mina…….It's just that, when I look at you I see myself all over again with my mother. I''m just looking out for you that's all."

Stars began to cautiously appear in the shifting skies as white, cotton buds struggled to cushion the heavily-hung full moon. Blossoms flittered about in the same motions of tiny pink and white butterflies all around the town.

The young, sympathetic brunette just nodded. If that's the way it has to be, she would spend the rest of her school days studying hard (and finally kicking the crap out of Sui good an'' proper).

When her mother left for home she made her way to one of the few rural spots that looked over the entire place. Thank god none of those sex-addicts knew about it (all the other spots were filthy with split condoms and the odd lost bra –– hell there were so many dumped clothes you could have a car-boot sale!)

She hurled a puny stone frustrated.

"I've got _other_ things to bother with at the moment. I can't just _fly off the handle_ when it was against my will in the first bloody place!. Dammit where's a fag when you NEED one?"

Being in a haze of mixed emotions tends to leave the unsuspected wide open in terms of awareness. Someone was watching her attentively –– only that someone was Kurama.

Seeing this 'aggressive' teenager in this manner amused him. Indeed that's what fascinated Meiou High's top student towards her.

Okay, Mina was annoying at first, but after carefully pulling back all the layers one at a time; it had unveiled not a childish minx, but a rather calculative woman who funny enough; was hell-bent on uniqueness.

He on the other hand, wanted to be the same as everyone else.

Heated blood simmered through his circuitry system. That was the main problem in Kurama's case. He tried everything the keep a deep-rooted craving at bay–– even encasing himself with impenetrable vines just didn't make the cut. Why was he in his true form when he first got to properly know her at Genkai's temple?

She looked so frightened, and yet fascinated.

Hearing Mina's relaxed sighs brought about a new sensation as Kurama continued to watch from a distance –– discomfort in the trouser department.

'_Think……of someone really repulsive……think……Anne Widdecombe!'_

One of the fallen twigs snapped, resulting in Mina to come to her senses that she wasn't alone. Couldn't she just for once relax without something disturbing her train of thought? Maybe a black eye and broken leg should suffice.

"SHOW YOURSELF ASSHOLE! I''VE GOT A…….Kurama? wh-what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to ––"

Dammit she was interrupted again! Only by the swift movement of hard-pressed lips with the aim of seduce and curiosity. Now, if she didn't know that Kurama was also Youko Kurama; she would've been more surprised by his abrupt forwardness.

Still, wouldn't you be knocked for six?

Trails of soft, possessive kisses made its way down to the collar bone. Moving away just made him growl and grasp her even tighter……but moaning with pleasure wasn't exactly helping either.

"Ah...umm Kurama you''re growing Yoko ears……." Pointing to the obvious.

"……please excuse me for a moment, just need to um, yeah"

She couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing as he struggled to make his ears 'disappear'.

"Hahahahahaa HAHA! That''s what you get for trying to get fresh with me fox-boy!"

""Maybe if you weren't so appealing I wouldn't be transforming like this!"

"Well excuse me for laying on the grass and wondering how I'm gonna tell my friends that I''m leaving for two years because of court custody!""

"You're…….leaving?" stopping suddenly in his tracks.

"Yeah, according to the court, now that I'm 16, my dad has custody of me till I'm 18. I'm not happy about either but you see…….I don't have a say in the matter…….I never do"

They sat down on the grass in silence together. For over an hour they just sat there not murmuring a single syllable. Kurama would now and again glance over to see Mina gazing up at the lonely moon as if it was one big quirk of fate that just like the heavenly body itself; she was there just to be stared at.

No one could really be promised the moon he thought as he moved his eyes back towards the picturesque scenery.

On the inside Mina was screaming at the big guy upstairs. Why? After going through all this emotional pain (and yes, she admitted to herself that she was finally falling for Kurama –– all of him) just to be told to walk away? It was stupid.

She became aware of the way the moonlight was having effect on Kurama's skin. It was softer, more ivory-looking but at all together defined.

Admiration couldn't justify what was stirring in that pulsating heart of hers. Instead of being traditionally struck by cupid''s arrows on the first day, she was whacked with the hockey puck.

To a surprised (and rather flushed) Human Kitsune she rested against him; carefully listening out for a rise in his heartbeat. Not that it mattered because shallow breathing would be counted as a sign of him trying to manage his own feelings.

"So, how long do you have here?"

"About 2 or three months left. I wouldn't sound too heavy hearted because I'll dam well make sure that I move back here. I told my mother so."

"£chuckles£ well that's pleasing news Mina. I thought you had enough of this place."

"Naff off Baka, this is my home! I have everything I need here. My friends, my mother……"

"Me?"

A devious smirk emerged.

"Well………………I don't know……"

"You know I'm an expert at persuasion my soon mate/wife to be"

"For the last time I'm-"

Under the Indian-ink sky; the moon –– now green with envy as it glared down at the couple, exchanging affectionate kisses.

* * *

A/N: Right! Onto chapter 9! (back to Mina's POV) And have you noticed? No cliffy! Aren't I nice for once? Read and review please! 


	9. 9

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone  
_

_chorus:  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye _

I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy  
I believe that your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires

_chorus_

_  
I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity _

_chorus  
_**Savage Garden - Affirmation

* * *

**

A/N:- one more chapter to write and then there's 3 letter chapters to do before the 3rd and final arc! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Hm, I don't know about you but school's been pretty hectic with all these entrance exams going on. I'm having trouble skipping class! I miss skiving.

Miss Hirugashi hasn't changed a bit - the more she sees me, the more D.T slips seem to appear from thin air.

I guess burning the book paper with the magnifying glass wasn't a good idea after all. Dammit! Sui and all her little extensions of herself are still giving me jip - I think a personal trip to 'fag-ash lake' is in order £sniggers£

"Miss Asako? Pay attention! I was asking you a question on Historic Literature."

"Histo-Lit-wha? Oh! I gotcha um...what was the question?"

"£sighs£ What was the first methods the ancients Romans used for letters"

"Um...those waxy, slate thingy that they wrote with a stylus?"

Another letter that's gonna be sent to my mum - 'failure to articulate in subjects' it will say hmmm...maybe there will be some things I will be glad to see the back of; like the school canteen for instance £sniggers£ aw crap!

"Miss Miss! Mina's up to no-good again! Surely she should be expelled by now!"

"Aw shut up Sui! You wouldn't know if I was slamming that pug-ugly mask of yours into a Kiln without consulting your clones..."

Luckily the last bell rang loud and clear as I nabbed my school bag. So far I've attended all my exams - only biology and Pe £shudders£ Pe...dam that horrible subject that degrades us individuals even further than maths has already accomplished!

"Mina? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Ack! Jeeze Keiko, where did you come from?"

"Um, try the school doors"

She looked around cautiously. Wonder what she's doing that for? I motioned her to start walking towards her house - I'm having dinner there £grins£. Mum asked Mr and Mrs Yukimaura if I could stay round till she picks me up later about seven pm.

"Is it true?" Keiko leaned in out of curiousity.

"£sweatdrops£ what is? £face-faults£ If it's about me setting the fire alarm off this morning I swear I was only checking to see if it still works and - £blinks£ uh...Keiko? What's with the depressed look?"

"You really are leaving aren't you? O-otherwise you wouldn't stall like that..."

"You've got me all figured out huh?"

She went all quiet. Until she got all worked up and nearly made me jump out of my skin! (I'm gonna die early I just know it!)

"Your father is such a JERK! You don't see him for years on end but now he's all _'you're my daughter and I'm taking you because of stupid court rulings!_' "

"Now think what my mother must be thinking right now because he's showed up. Something just doesn't add up. But no worries, I'll learn to drive without crashing and return in two years. Cross my heart and hope to live!"

"Don't you mean 'and hope to die' ?"

"Trust me, if I said that I'd get my wish"

We had only turned into the last street to go to her place when low and behold - Sui Matsuya, Hana Chiba and Jun Nakadan (y'know, the two pals she 'hangs' around with) all with curly black hair and a foul attitude to boot.

"Oh look Sui, it's little miss perfect and that freak who thinks she's special" Hana, who had pink highlights put in (more like cheap gum) shoved her manicured fist into her boney backside.

"Yeah, what's the matter, ain't got your body guards with you Yukimaura?"

Well, let's just say that in a blink of an eye they were arse-over-tit in a waste bin (and the bin collectors were on the way round). Hey, I'm not gonna miss out of Mr Yukimaura's Ramen noodles am I?

Walking into Yukimaura Diner we were greeted with a fresh bowl of ramen noodles! YAY! £chows down£

"Got into another scrap Miss Asako?" Keiko's mum questioned. I think she's starting to get used to me because that machete knife isn't in her hand anymore. Which is a relief (in my opinion) considering the fact that I'm not exactly a 'good' influence.

But then again, if she and her husband can tolerate Yusuke then I should be a doddle to them!

"Uh, well £trying not to choke£ we had a run with Sui and her friends. But no worries Mrs Yukimaura; it was a small confrontation that's all"

Afterwards we went into the living room to do our own homework (more like she was doing her homework but meh, her world not mine); I would ask her about her and Yusuke; resulting her going red as...red as...

"Volcanoes!"

"Ack! Ah? Wha?" Almost smacking my head on her coffee table.

"On the TV Mina" Casually pointing to a documentary "That's what my report is about. Honestly Mina your mind is wondering off a lot just lately. What are you thinking about?"

"How I can prolong my lifespan"

"uh..ok...have you told Yusuke and the others about ...y'know..."

Ah...shit. Must of slipped my mind! Dam that Kurama with his 'persuasive methods'. Uh-oh, Keiko's looking at me as if I've plastered myself with tarmac.

£sweatdrops£ "Ehheheheheh...heh I'm sure, that Kurama or my mum will tell them. No worries..."

Silence.

"Don't look at me like that! It's evil! Worse than Miss Hirugashi's surprised look when I caught her having it away with one of the upperclass boys in the library!"

She tried not to laugh out of shock.

"You are really sick do you know that?"

"So you would be for weeks on end if you were in my shoes!"

An urgent knock on the door stopped our light-hearted folly.

Keiko got up "Wonder who that could be?"

Shrugging, I tried to read her homework. I don't know about you, but I can't make heads or tails out of this gobbledygook. It's like reading Mum's road map!

"Mina, It's your mum."

"That's odd, it's only ten past five." I pulled myself up towards the entrance.

She looks kinda pissed off. Although she's being polite and thanking Kieko's parents, her face seems contorted. Last time I saw that was when she had to go to -

"Mina, Sweetie" Mum hugged me when got into the car "We're going to your grandfather's. **_He_** insists that you go & see him."

I've never seen my mother's family. She rarely spoke about them unless it was her and Shiori were nattering.

"Why would he want to see us now?"

She went silent for a while.

"I...don't really know Mina. I know Sachi has something to do with this...I just know it. Father still sounds arrogant as he did back then."

Hmmm...mum's talking to herself again. Not good. Especially when 'suspicious minds' by Elvis Presley is playing on the tape.

She pulled outside this massive temple £ reads the sign£ hmm...końran no mór�.

"Forest of confusion..." I uttered under my breath slowly, trying to understand why the hell would grandpa name his temple that?

Mum's eyebrows shifted upwards in a delinquent-like manner as we're tottering up the £gasp£ HOLY SHITE! How many steps? Infinity?

"Don't you mean Chaos Forest? By the way honey - this isn't your ordinary temple..."

" £gasp£ £wheeze£ you're telling me! 8 flights of steps! £hack£ "

"Cut the crap Mina, you came 4th in the 1500 metre race"

"Dammit! But uh...what do you mean by 'it isn't ordinary'?"

Last few steps, yes! Woah...ok here's the deal, y'know those REALLY old feudal type temples you tend to see in tourist brochures - old fashioned, really Japanese? Well it's about 40 acres or more I'd say. £looking around£ aw cool! Tranquil water features around the back! Really old fashioned! There's a lot of blossom and wisteria trees here.

And a few demons - ACK? WHAT THE FUCK?

"Like I said, It isn't your average temple" Mum slung her bag on a nearby bench"

"Wh-wh-what the hell is it then?"

"It's a sanctuary. Demons come here to rest/hide for a while and then they leave."

Some of them gave the thumbs up. £sweatdrops£

"Ah...this is Sachi's daughter is it not?" A solemn man no older than 70 stood 5ft tall. Long grey hair was held back in a pony tail by some string of some sort. He wore traditional yet extravagant clothing.

Mum saw him standing by the front porch. I could see she hated him just by the lack of acknowledgement she was giving him. I wonder why?

"Of it is" she stalked inside "Who'd do you think she belongs to?"

Grandpa plodded in my direction and tugged my arms.

"Woah there gramps, I haven't got any drugs or knives on me - Not that kind, well maybe the knives BUT that's only in self defence!"

"Just like your mother. You got Yoko markings all over you...walk"

"Uhh...ok...just don't shoot"

"what are you on about?"

"Nothing, Nothing"

Sheesh, I thought the way he was glaring at me as we ambled towards the lush forest. At least it wasn't creepy like Genkai's - this actually had light shifting through the branches.

"Um, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Uhhh...why is there so much hostility between you and mum? I mean, I hardly know you but I gather she'd rather gouge her own eyes out rather than see you."

Y'know what this reminds me of? That film The Karate Kid. Any moment, he's either going to go into a speech containing ancient proverbs or 'wax-on, wax-off'. Man I need a drink...

And a sandwich.

"You see young firefly...Your mother has different _taste_ in men. She was never the sort to just do her job, believing that humans and demon alike can co-exist together in holy matrimony. I simply put an end to it not as a man of order; but as a father. Sakura was crazy about him that only a simple 15yr old could possess. A phase even."

"Are you telling me she became besotted with a youkai? What's wrong with that?"

Ah, not a good idea.

"Have you no **_morals?_** If we as the Haku family were to give in to such a weakness - the fault in the barrier that exists would be in utter chaos! Thousands upon thousands of demons would pile into here, using this as a gateway into the human world!"

I became agitated. Who the hell does he think he is? That's his problem that he took up the family job, not me, not my mother.

"Incase you haven't noticed, but do you ever stop to wonder that she didn't see it as that? Who was this 'heretic' as you would call it?"

Mother's voice whispered as the sudden rush of bitter winds caused me to turn in her direction.

"Kuroune"

"Meh? Who the hell is he?"

"Sakura..." Grandpa scowled. Warning her to know where her place is. She pulled me close.

Meh?

"Oh Mina, it was 19 yrs ago and I hadn't met your father yet. Although I worked here; looking after those who needed a place to hide, I just wanted to be myself. I couldn't bring any friends or boyfriends back home - what if they could see them? I didn't want to risk the safety of everyone so I had to live two lives.

That of a student and of a carer/nurse. At first he was 'difficult' to get along with although his constant staring made it kind of 'obvious'.

Youko wasn't any help because he kept stealing stuff from the temple but after a while; Kuroune and I got close. Perhaps too close even for someone like him. When my **father** found out about our little 'affair' he was furious! Chased him and his friend back to whence they came. Bastard"

Holy shit! She knew Youko! And she was - and I - woah...never seen mum act as if I broke her telly when she watching her soaps.

Grandpa smashed one of the trees down. That's GOTTA hurt! £winces£

"That's why when I saw that **boy** a few months back with his, 'vows' to be with Mina; I called Sachi. I'm not having one of my own flesh and blood cavorting with such monstrosity let alone being in the same room as him!"

"I knew you had something to do with this father!" she sobbed angrily "He wouldn't of shown up like that unless you made some cock-and-ball up about me!"

"I'm doing what's best for you and your daughter. Why can't you see that?"

Next thing I knew I was being pulled back down the steps and into the car; with grandpa trying to catch us up. Such determination for a bitter old man.

"The only thing I see" she said, slamming the car door in his face "Is a man who won't let his little girl grow up. Maki and the others left home."

Go mum! Ack! Road rage! No need to drive like that!

Mum was straight on the phone to shiori as soon as we got into our new home (covering the demon subject up of course).

"God I hate that man. What right did he have to do this to my child? Well he thinks that your son isn't good enough for her. Exactly. Yes I did tell him what I thought of him. No worries, I wasn't rude towards him - just direct. Well he won't win this that's for sure. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow after work k? Night"

I was in bedroom. Looking at all the homework stashed in the waste paper bin. Mainly maths. £sighs£ the months seem to fly by and the exams just seem to be getting easier thanks to Kurama's help. Only a week left here.

I know the others will wish me luck and make me put their numbers on speed dial (ok, Hiei hasn't got a phone but I'm sure Tsuki's with him).

I'm gonna miss getting into mischief, filling miss Hirugashi's petrol tank with honey and bleach, being chased around the school by a mob of angry teachers, me and Yusuke getting a lecture from Keiko about skipping class...

I'll even miss the detentions! How's that for you?

Apparently dad's sending me to an all girl's school. Step-mum's idea let alone his. Great, I'm gonna be spending the next two years in a perfumed-filled school where all they do is bitch about non-cloned (normal) people and wonder when they'll get laid by the next bloke that walks by.

On the plus side, I'll be able to write to Keiko and Kuwabara (as well as Internet access). If I told Kurama what I get up to, no doubt he'll be dragging me back home with a ribbon wrapped around me for a lasso.

'_Night Mina, sweet dreams'_

'_Night Kurama - Hey! Didn't I tell you to get out of my head?'_

'_As much as I tell you that dreaming about me with no clothes would be ideal if it was real'_

'_Pervert'_

'_not as much as you are' _

_-_next morning-

£BAM£ £BAM£ £BAM!£

Huh? Wha? What the hell? £get's up£ who could that be ramming the door like this at £looks at the broken clock£ this time of the morning...?

I opened the door, to my amazement it was Sachi

"Dad?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" confused by what's going on.

"Ready to go home, to Yokohama"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Read and review and hopefully I'll have the last chapter and the letter chapters up by next week (they'll be short). After that I'll be writing the final Arc! 


	10. 10

A/N: Chapter 10! Quite short. More like an epilogue but there's 3 more chapters (only they're letters) oh and I don't own Daniel Beddingfield

* * *

She was gone. In the early hours of the morning of June 7th, her father Sachi Asako took her away whilst Sakura was at work. Knowing Mr Haku it was more likely his doing than anyone else; after all why would she have to go a week early?

In her father's land rover (still in her pyjamas mind you ) she glance at seaports in which the transportation ships loomed over the peers hungrily at the new arrival in Yokohama.

Getting out of her father's car her face was that of a confused, delirious child suffering from amnesia. She didn't know anyone, anything. But she was going to make her mark here just as did back home. And boy she dared anyone to stop her.

Rina, her step mother was sure enough superficial. It was bad enough getting over Sui let alone having another one that thought she was the bees-knees, just because her job was in the modelling industry. It was obvious she had plastic surgery let alone she'd been at the hair dyes. This time she chose to colour it bright blue. Bad choice in Mina's opinion.

Narumi only 4 years younger than her, was the only person so far she got on well with. The little raven mop of curls would follow her big half sister similar to a yellow fluffy chick.

Luckily her mother had the address - but the courts couldn't do anything to bring her back because she was legally Sachi's now. Mina also knew her friends postal address which was a bonus - she needed all the help she could get in this god-forsaken city. There were more demons here than back home!

Now if only she could conquer school...

_If only I could get through this  
I get through this _

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

If only I could get through this...

* * *

A/N: Right! Now, the last 3 chapters will be letters between Keiko and Mina. After that, please look for 'In the flesh' It's the last and final arc. Chaos is sure to ensue.


	11. 11

_16th August (year 0)_

_Dear Keiko_;

_There's a lot of demons_ _here in Yokohama - I should know - I'm fighting the bloody bastards! Do you know that most of them go to my new school? Yeah, so it's a case of me trying to learn how to dodge flying spirit spheres whilst hoping that the smoke bombs I planted in the teacher's lounge will give me the reason to get suspended._

_Rina, My step-mother is annoying. Not only has she put me into an ALL-GIRLS school (dammit!) But she's a control freak! The other day I only put on a pair of tracksuits and a tank top (In a place like this - you've gotta be prepared right?) She threw a fit! Girls of your age should not be fighting like thugs! _

_Somebody shoot me._

_So in secret I'm training at this dojo that appears to be some posh work-out place. How is it over there? Have they burned down the school yet? Has Iwamoto seen that shrink yet? Or has he decided to drown himself?_

_Just to also let you know I've tried running away 5 times (and still counting!) But alas, the police keep finding me. Maybe I should start hiding PROPERLY instead of walking on the motor way with a paper-bag on my head and a sign on my back saying '**she's not here'** _

_Tsuki phoned me the other night (which is a miracle because no one I remember gave her the number) and she was saying that her and Hiei are an 'Item'? Is that so? Well tell her I said about bloody time!_

_Narumi (my step sister only 12 yrs old) Keeps telling me that there's someone outside our garden; but when I ask who it might be she just goes all funny/cute and says 'Never say a word' so uh, I'm gonna have to look into that._

_Dad (or should I say Jackass) is UNDENIABLY acting peculiar, he's returning home later and later without explanations - and he's got these weird markings on his arms. I can't show you them because uh, dad won't let anyone near him (apart from Rina). _

_I've got a funny feeling that my step-mother is a Demon and my dad is trying to become one somehow..._

_All my Love,_

_Mina x_

_P.s How are you and the others?

* * *

_

November 27th

To Mina,

Really? Oh dear. I wish I could help you but unfortunately we have problems of our own - some guy called 'Sensui' is making our lives hell. I hope Yusuke and the others will be ok - I'll pound himif he doesn't come back alive! £ahem£ yes, I'm officially dating - happy now? I owe you 500 yen ok? I'll send it through the post - although your dad might think it's your escape fare.

No Mina, they haven't burned the school down - but Yusuke nearly did! Apparently your pet fox/yoko Tiny was looking for you when it knocked over one of the heating equipment in the textiles department. Luckily no one was hurt.

I'm not sure Tsuki and Hiei are an item - neither say much but I believe Kurama might know - I feel sorry for him. Now and again when I'm walking home with Yusuke we spot him walking on his own (in a world of his own) and although he appears to be ok; it doesn't seem to be the case. I heard that he spends more time growing things in his garden, just staring at that wisteria plant you left for Sakura to give to him.

Maybe he's trying to make it grow faster so that you'll come home quicker? I don't know.

The weather's been rainy and Kuwabara studying really hard for his entry exams - he wants to go to University in the future so badly. So do I as a matter of fact.

Yukina's always asking where you are - if fact, most of us do half the time!

But has for your half-sister, really? She won't tell you who it is? Maybe in the next letter you can tell me a little bit more if you can. She sounds so adorable! You HAVE to send me a photo of her!

Oops, I've got to go - Mother wants me to help in the café - see you soon ok?

Keiko xxx

* * *

A/N: Read and review please! 


	12. 12

A/N: sorry I'm taking forever with these updates - been so busy just lately! (y'know, with real life an' all) but here at last, ch 12!

* * *

_March 18th (1st year)_

_Dear Keiko,_

_Thanks for the birthday card last month (and for getting Tiny to deliver it) he seems to be a lot more happier now that he's here with me (much to Youko's displeasure I know) which reminds me - I gotta letter from him the other day and I could just make out the blood-written chicken scratches._

_Please get Yusuke to ask him to just use pen and ink please, my sister has merely got over the shock. It was funny what she said through; she think that Youko/Kurama is a psychopath on Viagra! X3 _

_Thanks for phoning me too! I told you that I've sent you your birthday card too - sorry if it's a tad muddy/slimy - was running at 20 mph whilst flinging various rocks at a group of zombified drug addicts. You'd think they'd get hurt by it all but guess what? They mushed it into powder and started sniffing it! How freaky is that? I'm mentally scarred now..._

_Know a good shrink I can see by any chance?_

_Sorry to go back on the subject of my little sister Narumi - I think I know who's been hanging around these past few months but I can't prove it. Another thing that's occurred to me that I was right, step-mother is a demoness (A panther) making my sister a Hanyou (half-breed) talk about double standards! I found out the other week on her 13th birthday. _

_The sheer horror! All her little demon friends were around having a 'party' but I couldn't help but feel them stare right through me! I even carried a bat disguised as a twig (actually it was branch but it was made into a bat later)._

_I think the whole city knows something I don't - either that or the bus to my secondary school/college/whatever been putting the gas pedal down._

_I must remember to fix my alarm clock._

_Sorry about that Sensui shit that's been happening over there - I hope those lot kick some ass!_

_Dad's changing. I don't know how but he seems less 'human' and more 'demonic' everyday. Both me and Narumi despise him. _

_Anyways! I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Mina xxx _

_P.s: Could you also ask Kurama aka Youko Kurama about why my markings are itching? Oh, and tell him to leave Tiny alone - I found him on the highest tree branch last night! And I know he did it because he spray-painted his name on his fur! _

_P.p.s: My 'parents' are onto him - tell him to be careful too.

* * *

_

4th July (1st year)

Dear Mina,

No problem and yeah, the letter was a bit grubby. Yusuke had to open it. At the moment we're having a great time with the fireworks! Though I don't think it was a clever idea of them to put fire crackers down Kuwabara's trousers - Kurama thankfully managed to stop it before it went any further!

Botan and Yukina say hi too - and want to know if you got your birthday presents sent safely? It was sent a week after you got the card. Kurama/Youko Kurama wanted to send you a present but Tiny 'Peed' on it. I think that's why he was put in a tree in that condition.

He says sorry by the way. He'll use pen and ink from now on.

Your mother is fine also! She's happy that you and Narumi are getting on like a house on fire (I didn't tell her that you were actually ON one - how did you two manage to do that though?). She's also changed the box room into a spare room - just in case Narumi comes back with you next year. What day by any chance?

As for the itching? Genkai has written here that it's to let you know that not only is Kurama around, but the engagement is still 'certified' or working. Anti-itching creams will only make it worse so don't bother buying any - I might have to phone you after sending this.

Hiei and Tsuki broke up because...I'm not sure really but I won't get involved. I wish I could say the same for the others! The Sensui problem is getting worse, they're going somewhere tomorrow and Yusuke won't tell me where. I'm really worried.

Botan says that it'll be ok but I'm not sure about the 'Boys will be Boys' theory but I'm going to have to trust her on this.

Oh! Kuwabara might be able to enter Uni if he aces all of the exams! On his graduation day I'll send you them! I doubt Yusuke will however I'll send you photos of him also.

You'll also want photographs of Kurama as well won't you? I'll do that too.

It's a shame you don't have a camera over there but try and get one of you, Narumi and Tiny ok?

Take Care,

Keiko xxx

* * *

A/N: One more letter! 


	13. 13

May 8th (last/ 2nd year)

Keiko,

Good news! I'll be able to see you very, VERY soon! I'm taking my sister and Tiny with me (though he's scared to go 'cause of Youko Kurama) I've also heard that Yusuke should be back next year since you've told me about him leaving for a while.

Are you getting married? Did he promise you that? Wow, I'm bridesmaid! Dibs on the chicken and bacon sandwiches! _Yum!_ Another great news is that I'll be going to the same Uni as you guys (only a year above of course) - I made sure of that but I'm gonna have to find a part-time job at some factory for while too.

Know anyone that owns a factory? Or even works there?

Hey, I've also been told that Hiei's got someone else now in the Makai - wonder who it is...I just hope Kurama remembers me. He sent me some gifts for my 18th birthday. Really cute too! A dozen red and white roses followed by a card. I'm quite touched buy it all!

Are you going to phone me to tell me where Narumi and I can stay? I know mum will have a place but the spare room isn't finished yet she said - she's going to text me to let me know.

Dad's missing; my step mother's gone nuts and has took off - leaving me, Narumi and Tiny to fend for ourselves.

Nice.

Well, see you soon!

Mina xxxx

* * *

June 14th

Mina,

You two can stay at my place, you know? The Ramen café ? I'm sure you know where it is by now, and the address is in your note book (I just hope you haven't used it for firewood yet).

Yes! Yusuke promised to marry me when he comes back and yes, you can be bridesmaid - just don't go and do something stupid like trip up on the red carpet whilst bringing in the wedding cake.

I'm glad you can make it to our Uni - I'll show you around the day you start - is that ok?

I heard that you were going to send Narumi to Meiou High - is that right? I know she's clever for her age but I thought you were going to send her to Sarayashiki Jr High?

Oh dear, that means we'll have to shop for uniforms!

I've got to go now, I'm writing an essay and it has to be done by tomorrow.

Speak to you soon.

Keiko xxx

* * *

A/N: Right! Now to write _In the flesh_!

Summery:- _2 years have passed and Mina's back! Along with her half-sister and Pet fox/Yoko called Tiny; Chaos is sure to follow this Human..._


End file.
